1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device housings, particularly to an electronic device housing having self-cleaning property and a method for making the electronic device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic coatings are often formed on housings of electronic devices. The metallic coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition to present an aesthetic metallic appearance. Metallic coatings formed by vacuum deposition can be nonconductive so as not to block electromagnetic waves. However, the metallic coatings are not self-cleaning, and cannot repel dust and sweat that collects on the electronic device housings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.